


Hotsuma plays basketball

by orphan_account



Category: Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, short af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Hotsuma plays basketball

"Come on Hotsuma, we'll be late!"

"Who cares?" Hotsuma's voice was muffled as he pushed his face in the crook of Shusei's neck. 

"Ah!" Shusei gasped as Hotsuma suddenly sucked and bit his neck. "Your coach. You're always missing practise and you've got a match!"

Hotsuma pulled away and bit his lip, thinking. "Okay," he finally said and stood up abruptly. "But you have to cheer me on. Extra loud." He smiled mischievously. 

Shusei chuckled, shaking his head as he stood up from the bed. He took Hotsuma's hand in his own and led him out of the mansion. 

 

"You're so sweaty!"

Hotsuma silenced him by kissing him roughly. Shusei carded his fingers through Hotsuma's hair and sighed into the kiss as Hotsuma plunged his tongue into Shusei's mouth. Shusei broke away panting. "We won, that'll shut up the coach for a bit."

"You should play more often."

"Trying to get rid of me, Shusei?" Hotsuma grinned. 

"No. Because you enjoy it. And that makes me happy."

Hotsuma paused and kissed his boyfriend hotly. "If I'm so sweaty... Wanna take a shower?"


End file.
